As close as you are
by germanNISI
Summary: Paulie is and will always be the most important person in Iceburg's life, but what about Kalifa? What will Iceburg tell of his relationship to Kalifa? And most important: Will it change something in the relationship between Paulie and Iceburg? [ R&R please x3]


******Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the One Piece world, which is trademarked by Eiichirō Oda. The characters are created and owned by Eiichirō Oda, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of One Piece.**

_**As close as you are**_

''Did you really think that I had something with Kalifa? Honestly?''

He cannot believe it. How can somebody think that he and Kalifa had been more than a secretary and her boss? And more important: How can _Paulie_ do? Paulie is and will always be the most important person in Iceburg's life and he is definetely the person who knows Iceburg best. Also before they became a couple.

Okay, it had been after Kalifa's leaving, when Iceburg had _finally _been brave enough to confess his feelings to Paulie. But he has already loved Paulie before that,_ long_ before that. He has loved Paulie for such a long time and now, finally, they are happy together as a beautiful couple.

That's why he's so shocked about Paulie's question.

'' Um, you know, people talk and... Everybody was so sure that you were more than... And I, I just believed it , '' Paulie stutters and tries to explain why he had asked his boyfriend such a stupid question.

'' I would have told you.'' It is a clear statement, said without any doubt. And it makes Paulie feel guilty. How could he allege Iceburg that he had a secret affair?

He wants to apologize, but is interrupted by Iceburg, '' She was only a secretary. Nothing more. She could never have been as close to me as you are Paulie. Nobody can. ''  
Iceburg moves closer. '' I never touched her. Not like I touch you.'' He is standing so close to Paulie, that their chests touch. Iceburg moves his hand to Paulie's face and gently caresses his cheek.  
'' I never kissed her. It's you who I kiss.'' Iceburg's hand wanders to Paulie's neck and pulls his head closer to his. Their lips are only inches apart and Iceburg's warm breath tickles Paulie's lips as he starts speaking again : ''I love kissing you Paulie. There's nothing I prefer to do. I would kiss you the whole day, if I could, love.'' And he does.

First his lips touch the others slightly before starting to move. Slowly, lovingly. But when Iceburg puts his other hand on Paulie's hips, desire overcomes Paulie and he kisses his boyfriend with more passion while pressing their bodies closer.  
''Her body...'' Paulie doesn't want to hear Iceburg speaking about a woman,while kissing him. But it seems like Iceburg wants to continue teasing.  
'' ...was never … so hmmm close to mi-ah-ne, like... yours is!''  
Iceburg has to moan and make breaks during talking because Paulie has turned their little kiss into a wild, passionate tounge-battle.

So Iceburg has to pull away to finish his 'speech'.  
Paulie has to understand the point, Iceburg wants to make clear with this: There's no other partner for him, because Paulie is the person he wants and needs.  
'' I never had sex with Kalifa, or wanted to have sex with her. Because _you _are the only person I loved, love, and will love.''

He looks into Paulie's bright blue eyes; they glow with love and sentimentaly, but also with heat, desire and pure lust.

His jacket falls fast to the floor, followed by his and Paulie's shirt. Iceburgs hands reach out for that tanned chest, while his owner opens Iceburg's belt and the fly of his trousers, which slide down to the other clothes on the floor. As Iceburg's hands wander down from Paulie's chest to his sides over his well-formed hipbones towards the button of his jeans, he is stopped by his boyfriend. He is pulling Iceburg's chin up to make him look deep into his eyes.

Then the husky voice of his aroused young blonde can be heard as he whispers: '' I love you too. And now, please, show me how much you want to make love to me. Deep and slow. Just how I like it most.'' And Iceburg obeys without hesitation.

Now he can be sure that Paulie understood, that he is the only one Iceburg needs and loves and makes love to.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading ;) If you also leave a review now, I will be very, very happy xD I tried my best to write a good story with this wonderful pairing, so please, tell me what you think about it ! **_


End file.
